


Surprise!

by Harris_and_the_lions (orphan_account)



Category: Woman's soccer.
Genre: Baby, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harris_and_the_lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:). Again, English is not my first language so be nice I'm trying my hardest. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

They've been trying for months and haven't been successful. Ashlyn had proposed about a year and a half ago in camp with the help of whit and Alex. It was the best day of Ali's life, well up until now, the ring was massive and exactly what Ali wanted, sparkly and smooth.

What sucks is that this camp is during Christmas so all the girls are spending the holiday with their second family. They've been in camp for 6 days now and Ali was worried. She hasn't been feeling well and Ashlyn was aware of that. Now that they are married the coaches let them room together as long as the rules are followed. Ali has thrown up twice and she's been rather tired lately.

"Hey ash?"

"Yea?" Ashlyn looked up and smiled.

"Can you tell the coaches that I'm going to miss dinner please?" Ali asked.

"Yea. Are you okay? You haven't thrown up in two days." Ash said.

"I'm just really tired and food sounds like a really bad idea right now" Ali smiled.

"Okay. Need anything else before I leave?" Ash asks her wife.

"A kiss" Ali gave a small smile.

Ashlyn smiled and walked over to her wife and gave her a sweet kiss in the lips. Ashlyn stared at her with worried ayes.

"Well I'll let you rest Hun. I love you." Ash smiled and grabbed her room key.

"Me too. Oh and ash?!" Ali yelled.

"Yes?" 

"Can you tell hao and pinoe to come see me really fast? You have 15 minutes before dinner it should be enough" Ali asked.

"Yea okay. I'll let them know." Ash gave a final smiled and left.

 

\-------•

"Haooooooooo" ash said.

"Yes Harris?" Heather smiled.

"My lady needs you." Ash said.

"Okay I'll go up there really quickly." Hao stood and was about to leave.

"Oh and take the pin head with you please" ash said.

"Okay. PINOE! Let's go Ali needs us!" Hao yelled.

"Mmmkaayy! Coming!" Pinoe yelled and ran to catch up with hao.

\------•

"Hey al. Ash said you needed us so here we are." Pinoe said and waved.

"Yea! Come in please!!" Ali said and let them inside.

"You feeling better?" Hao asked.

"I guess, but I need you to do something for me and you can't tell ash." Ali said.

"Okayyyyyyy. What?" Megan asked Ali.

"Ummm can you get me a pregnancy test.....please?" Ali whispered suddenly shy.

"Holy FUC-!" Pinoe started.

"Megan! Of course we'll get it for you. Oh my gosh Ali! I'm so happy for you!" Hao gave her a hug and a big smile.

"Hell yea! Now me and tattoos are going to have another partner in crime!" Pinoe smiled.

"Yea. I'm so happy. We've been trying and nothing. Finally it's happening. Ash is going to flip!" Ali said with and exited tone.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Hao said one more time.

"So what do you want? A baby princess or a little stud like your wifey?" Pinoe jokes lightly.

"I've always wanted a baby girl, but ash really want a little guy." Ali smiled at the thought of her wife saying she wanted a little buddy.

"This is too cute! We'll get you the tests after dinner and we'll get rid of your wife for a bit." Pinoe said.

"Okay sounds good, thank you guys." Ali hugged them both.

"Of course! We will see you after dinner." Both hao and pinoe left with small smiles on their faces.

\-----•

Dinner was almost over when both hao and Megan excused themselves and left to go to Target to get some "magazines and candy for the trip". Ashlyn was about to leave to go check on Ali when hope told her to come join them at a game of cards.

\-----•

"Okay we got the tests." Hao said when Ali opened the door for them.

"Thank you. I'm going to take one." Ali said and quickly went to the bathroom.

"I really hope there's a baby in there" Megan said to heather.

"Me too" hao smiled.

Ali hadn't come out of the bathroom yet so they decided to check on her. When they opened the door they found a crying Ali sitting on the the bath tub holding the test close to her chest.

"Oh my gosh al you're not pregnant I'm so sorr-" heather was cut of my a watery smiling Ali.

"I'm pregnant hao. We're going to have a baby. Ash and I are going to be parents" Ali whispered with tears of joy and a small laugh when hao and pinoe crushed her in a big hug.

"How are you going to tell ash?" Pinoe asked with a big smile.

"Do you think you guys can help me?" Ali asked her best friends.

"YES!" They both said at the same time.

Ali laughed.

"Okay so here's what I'm thinking...."

\----•

2 days later (Christmas)

The coaches had organized some fun Christmas activities including cookie decorating, fun games in practice, story telling, and lastly a good game of secret Santa. Ali had already informed the coaches of Ali and ash's bundle of joy so they allowed her to have Ashlyn for the game. 

The girls had most of the day of to shop for gifts and to call family and friends so Ali had plenty of time to prepare the surprise.

\------•

Dinner time arrived and all the girls dressed nicely but casually for their Christmas dinner.

Ash was wearing a nice light cream colored dress  
Shirt and a pair of nice jeans with nice light brown dress shoes. 

Ali had on a nice light nave blue dress and some nice shoes that looked classy but still made ash look taller. 

Everybody had nice little outfits that made the team picture beautiful.

Dinner came and went. 

"Okey ladies it's time for the secret Santa!" Coach said.

Okey so we are going to by numbers so, hope give your gift!" Jill said.

Everyone got their gift. They where some really funny, sentimental, and cool gifts handed out.

Jill smiled. "Okey number 11. It's your turn!" Jill said.

Ashlyn Gave her a confused smile when Ali gave her the gift.

On the other side of the room hao and pinoe where holding each other and tear had already formed in their ayes, they where so happy for the couple. Their teammates gave them strange looks, but they didn't notice. And in the corner of the room hope had a small knowing smile on.

"Oh my god Ali...." Ashlyn whispered when she saw it.

"Do you like it?" Ali asked with happy tear now falling from her ayes.

"I can't believe it!" Ash stood up and hugged Ali tightly.

Now hao and pinoe where full on balling and hope had a big smile, she was happy for them, but mainly ash.

"Oh for fucks sake what is it?!" Kelley yelled.

"Well Kelley, you're going to be an auntie" Ali smiled.

"Holly FUC-! You're pregnant! Omg!" Kelley yelled and ran to hug them.

And soon the whole team was hugging the couple.

 

\------•  
Later on, after a long time of love making, the couple laid in bed naked and happy.

"You know, I don't think you've ever been so gentle with me." Ali said.

"Well we have precious cargo now. A lot is going to change including the way I make love to you for nine months." Ash smiled.

"I love you" Ali said.

"Me too." Ash smiled.

 

"Can I ask you something" Ali asked.

"Shoot" 

"Who should their godmother be?" 

"Um I've been thinking about that actually, but I don't think you're going to let me." Ash said honestly.

"Who?" Ali asked.

"Um, well, Hope." Ash said and closed her ayes ready for the lecture.

"That's a good idea. May I ask why?" Ali smiled.

"She's done so much for me and my career. I don't think I would be who I am now without her helping me along the way. And quiet honestly I don't know how to thank her. We have a special bond and I want my little baby to have her. She's not the best person, but look how much I've changed! I want my baby to have someone like her in their life and I know she'll do anything for the kiddo." Ash said with a couple tears in her ayes.

"Okay. You can tell her if you want. Maybe that can be her Christmas present." Ali joked.

"Thank you baby. I'll tell her tomorrow." Ash smiled wide.

\-----•

"Hey solo!" Ash yelled after hope.

"What's up Harris?" Hope asked.

"So I jut want you to know that our friendship or bond whateve you want to call it means a lot to me and you've helped me a lot and honestly you've became kind of like and older sister to me. And you're my mentor and you've taught me not only about goalkeeping but about life to and because of people like you I became the best version I could be for me and my family. So as you know we are having a baby and I was wondering if you would want to his or her god mother?" Ashlyn asked her.

"Wow. Yes of course. Thank you Ashlyn." And for the first time in years both goalkeepers cried infront of each other.

\--------•

Up next, the baby's development and birth.

Only one or two chapters left.


End file.
